Cracking Humor with EBF
by girl-chan2
Summary: /Taken in EBF 4/ Natalie dan Anna sedang berlomba siapa yang paling humoris di antara mereka berdua! Siapakah yang akan menang? /My second EBF fic and don't forget for prepared Goggle Translate if you don't understand Indonesian! :D/


New Fic Again! XD *plak!*

Hohoho, ini fic EBF Indo keduaku! Jadi, tolong maklum! ^^V

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: EBF milik Kupo-san! Aku hanya membuat fic ini untuk hiburan! :D

Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, OC nyasar, humor garing, dll.

* * *

Di EBF Masion, Natalie dan Anna sedang membuktikan siapa yang bisa membuat cerita terlucu di antara mereka berdua dan yang menjadi jurinya adalah Matt, Lance, serta kedua OC Girl-chan yang kagak sengaja numpang lewat (?), Cowboy dan Thundy.

Kenapa ya kedua gadis itu berlomba? Mari kita telusuri kejadian sebelumnya!

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Natz, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding siapa yang paling humoris di sini?" tantang Anna.

"Boleh aja! Pasti aku yang menang!" terima Natalie dengan senang hati.

"Baiklah! Kalian berempat yang jadi jurinya, ya!" perintah Anna sambil menunjuk keempat cowok yang lagi main poker di pojokan.

"Oh, oke!" jawab mereka berempat kaget karena mendadak disuruh jadi juri.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Aku duluan, ya!" kata Anna.

"Terserah!" balas Natalie santai.

"Sebenarnya ada beberapa tipe pedagang berdasarkan jenis barang dagangannya! Pertama, pedagang yang selalu tukang bohong adalah tukang roti! Mau tau kenapa?" tanya Anna kepada Natalie.

Natalie hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Yang lainnya?" tanya Anna kepada para juri.

"Mungkin karena suka korupsi!" (Matt)

"Suka ngumpetin wurst (?)!" (Thundy)

"Karena benci dengan prajurit militer, kali!" (Lance)

"Karena katanya rotinya dari bahan alami, tau-taunya kagak!" (Cowboy)

"Salah semua! Yang benar adalah... Bilangnya roti tawar, tapi kagak bisa ditawar! Payah!" balas Anna.

Mereka semua pun langsung sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Terus, pedagang yang tak kenal menyesal itu tukang bubur! Kenapa, hayo?" tanya Anna.

"Mungkin karena senang bisa naik haji kayak film 'Tukang Bubur Naik Haji' itu, lho!" (Natalie)

"Mungkin tidak menyesal karena tukang bubur naik Itachi (dari Naruto)!" (Matt)

Yang lainnya pun langsung cengo dan sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Matt barusan.

"Mungkin karena buburnya enak, makanya dia tidak menyesal jadi tukang bubur!" (Lance)

"Mungkin tukang buburnya kagak nyesel masukin tiramitsu (?) ke dalam buburnya!" (Cowboy)

Mereka semua (min Cowboy) langsung sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Karena ada baumkuchen (?) di dalamnya!" (Thundy)

"Salah! Yang benar adalah... Biar nasi udah jadi bubur, tetap aja dijual!" jawab Anna watados.

Yang lainnya pun kembali sweatdrop berjamaah mendengarnya.

"Nah, pedagang yang kagak ada kerjaan adalah tukang nasi goreng! Kalian tau kenapa?" tanya Anna.

Mereka semua (min Anna) pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

"Nasi udah mateng masih aja digoreng!" jawab Anna.

Mereka pun sweatdrop lagi dan langsung facepalm mendengarnya.

"Baiklah! Giliranmu, Natz!" kata Anna.

"Baiklah! Aku punya solusi agar kalian bisa hemat duit karena aku punya pengganti BBM, mau tau?" tanya Natalie.

Para cowok pun langsung angguk-angguk antusias karena mereka kere dan selalu kayak gitu kalau mendengar kata 'hemat'. *Girl-chan dilempar ke Gunung Semeru.*

"Akan aku beri tau! Khusus untuk pengendara motor, kagak usah khawatir dengan efek kenaikan BBM atau pembatasan Subsidi BBM jenis premium karena ada solusi yang sangat jitu dan telah terbukti oleh para ilmuwan di dunia! Dari hasil uji lab yang dilakukan oleh para ilmuwan membuktikan bahwa AIR TEH bisa dijadikan alternatif baru sebagai pengganti BBM!" jelas Natalie panjang lebar. "Apa kalian mau tau cara membuatnya?"

Para cowok pun mengangguk dengan tidak sabaran dan segera mengeluarkan kertas dan pulpen untuk mencatat.

"Pertama, siapkan wadah berupa gelas, cangkir, dan lain-lain! Kedua, siapkan teh apa saja secukupnya! Ketiga, siapkan gula pasir satu sendok makan! Keempat, didihkan air panas hingga 90 derajat celcius! Kelima, masukkan teh ke dalam air mendidih, kemudian masukkan gula! Keenam, campurkan dengan es dan masukkan ke dalam botol! Selesai!" jelas Natalie sambil tersenyum.

Para cowok pun sudah selesai mencatat dan memasang tampang bahagia.

'Dengan begini, gue kagak usah buang-buang duit lagi buat beli BBM!' batin mereka dengan pelitnya.

'Dasar cowok!' cibir Anna dalam hati.

"Mudah, bukan?" tanya Natalie.

Para cowok pun angguk-angguk disco.

"Setelah itu, kalian tinggal mendorong motor kalian dan kalau haus, kalian bisa meminum teh yang telah kalian buat! Terbukti motor kalian akan tetap jalan tanpa menggunakan BBM! Silahkan mencoba~" lanjut Natalie watados.

GUBRAK!

Para cowok pun langsung ber-gubrak ria mendengarnya, sementara Anna hanya bisa tertawa dengan hal tersebut.

"Good job, Natz! Kau hebat sekali mengerjai mereka!" puji Anna sambil mengancungkan jempolnya.

Natalie pun langsung tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, giliranku!" kata Anna.

"Pada suatu hari, ada dua sahabat! Namanya Matt dan Lance!" lanjut Anna yang langsung diprotes kedua orang yang bersangkutan karena punya firasat buruk.

"Matt dan Lance baru punya HP! Suatu hari, Lance melewati rumah Matt dan melihat Matt megang pager!"

* * *

Nah, untuk sekedar informasi dalam cerita Anna di bawah ini!

 _"Italic!"_ : Lance

 **"Bold!"** : Matt

 _"Matt, kamu ngapain megang pagar?"_

 **"Ini, Lance! Gue lagi mau isi pulsa!"**

 _"Eh, apa hubungannya nempel di pagar sama isi pulsa? Nelpon operator-nya aja susah amat, sih!"_

 **"Itu dia masalahnya! Dari tadi gue disuruh sama operator buat mencet pager! Nah, gue udah tekan pager berkali-kali! Tapi kok kagak bisa juga, ya? Sampe bonyok nih jempol gue!"**

 _"Aku lebih parah!"_

 **"Memangnya lu kenapa?"**

 _"Aku malah disuruh mencet bintang, bingung gimana caranya!"_

* * *

"Seperti itulah kisahnya!" kata Anna mengakhiri ceritanya.

Sontak, Cowboy, Thundy, dan Natalie pun langsung ketawa ngakak mendengarnya.

"HAHAHAHA! Kalian bego banget di ceritanya Anna!" teriak ketiganya sambil ngakak guling-guling.

"Masa kami dibuat sebego itu, sih?!" gerutu Matt dan Lance sambil pundung di pojokan.

"Baiklah, ini giliranku!" kata Natalie.

"Penyakit yang menular pada karyawan! Kalian mau tau penyakit apa aja?" tanya Natalie.

Mereka semua langsung angguk-angguk.

"Sebelum itu, siapa di antara kalian yang mau jadi karyawan?" tanya Natalie.

Lance dan Cowboy mengangkat tangan mereka.

"Yang mau jadi direktur, boss, atau majikan?" tanya Natalie lagi.

Matt dan Thundy pun mengangkat tangan mereka.

"Baiklah! Aku hanya akan memberi tau untuk berhati-hatilah terhadap penyakit menular yang banyak diderita para karyawan dan harus diwaspadai oleh boss atau majikan!" kata Natalie.

Lance dan Cowboy udah berpelukan satu sama lain karena ketakutan.

"Penyakitnya adalah:

1\. GINJAL: Gaji Ingin Naik, tapi kerJA Lamban

2\. RADANG PARU: RAjin DAtaNG telat, PUlang pun buru-buRU

3\. BATUK: BAwaannya nganTUK.

4\. JANTUNG: Jarang mAsuk kaNtor, Tapi terUs Ngarep Gaji

5\. FLU: Facebook meluLU

6\. TUMOR: Terus-terusan hUMOR

7\. TBC: Tidak Bisa Computer

8\. ASMA: ASal Mengisi Absen

9\. PILEK: Pingin Income Lebih, tapi Enggan Kerja

10\. AIDS: Alpa, Izin, Dikit-dikit Sakit

11\. KRAM: KuRang terAMpil

12\. ASAM URAT: Asal SAMpai kantor, URing-uringan atau Tidur

Itulah penyakit-penyakit yang menular!" jelas Natalie sambil tersenyum puas.

GUBRAK!

Sekarang giliran mereka berlima yang ber-gubrak ria mendengarnya. Dasar penghancur mood! *Girl-chan dihajar pake Star Shower.*

"Baiklah, ini giliranku!" kata Anna sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kesakitan akibat terjatuh barusan.

"Pada suatu hari, ada seorang banci yang pergi ke pemakaman!" lanjut Anna yang mulai bercerita.

Yang lainnya (min Matt) pun langsung melirik Matt.

"HEI, KENAPA KALIAN MELIRIKKU SEPERTI ITU?! MEMANGNYA GUE BANCI?!" pekik Matt tidak terima dilirik seperti itu.

Mereka pun tetap melirik Matt tanpa komentar apapun.

"Ehem! Aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku!" ujar Anna sambil berdehem ria.

Mereka pun mendengarkan cerita Anna dengan seksama untuk mengetahui kelanjutannya.

"Setelah selesai penguburan, si Banci bertanya kepada Pak Haji!"

* * *

Well, for another info!

 **"Bold!"** : Banci

 _"Italic!"_ : Pak Haji

 **"Pak Haji! Kalau perempuan yang meninggal disebut Almarhumah dan laki-laki disebut Almarhum, tapi bagaimana kalau yang meninggal banci? Nanti disebut apa?"**

 _"Kalau banci yang meninggal disebut Aluminium!"_

 **"Eike ini BANCI, bukan PANCI!"**

* * *

"Itulah pertanyaan Matt nanti saat berbicara dengan Pak Haji kalau bertemu di pemakaman!" kata Anna mengakhiri ceritanya yang sukses membuat yang lainnya (min Matt) langsung ketawa ngakak mendengarnya.

"KENAPA GUE YANG DIEJEK, SIH?!" teriak Matt emosi.

Mereka semua pun ketawa terpingkal-pingkal tanpa memperdulikan Matt yang mulai gondok tersebut.

"Siapa yang menang?" tanya Natalie dan Anna bersamaan.

Keempat cowok itu pun langsung berpikir keras.

Tiba-tiba, Girl-chan datang sambil ngeluarin sebuah kertas besar dan menempelkannya di dinding.

* * *

Kertas itu bertuliskan:

 _KUMPULAN PERIBAHASA GAGAL:_

 _1\. Sepandai-pandainya sapi melompat, akhirnya dikurban juga (?)._

 _2\. Karena sperma setitik, bengkak perut tetangga._

 _3\. Rajin mangkal di tukang ojek jadi tukang ojek beneran (?)._

 _4\. Bersatu kita teguh, bercerai kita kawin lagi (?)._

 _5\. Sedikit demi sedikit lama-lama menjadi BOSAN._

 _6\. Air susu dibalas air kopi, jadi starbucks (?)._

 _7\. Berat sama dipikul, ringan sama dijinjing, sama-sama berat dipaketin aja._

 _8\. Ringan sama dipikul, berat minta dibawain._

 _9\. Emak lu bertanya, Bapak gue yang jawab._

 _10\. Jagung udah menjadi popcorn (?)._

 _11\. Maksud hati ingin memeluk Iceland, tapi keburu digampar Norway (?)._ (Thundy: "Thor! Ini bukan Hetalia, tau!" *langsung menyetrum Girl-chan.*/Girl-chan: *gosong.*)

 _12\. Dimana ada kemaluan, di situ ada nafsu (?)._

 _13\. Dunia maya tidak selebar layar monitor._

 _14\. Dimana ada jalan, di situ banyak kendaraan._

 _15\. Buruk muka kagak berani pasang foto profil (?)._ (Cowboy: "Ini abstrak banget, sumpah!" *sweatdrop.*)

 _16\. Peluru jatuh tak jauh dari selongsongnya (?)._

 _17\. Setinggi-tingginya burung hantu terbang, akhirnya kena sial juga (?)._

 _18\. Malu bertanya sesat di jalan, besar kemaluan susah di jalan._ (Cowboy: *langsung menembak Girl-chan sebelum mulai berpikiran yang kagak bener.*/Girl-chan: *tepar.*)

 _19\. Ada udang di balik batu. Karena udangnya pemalu, dia ngumpet di balik batu (?)._

 _20\. Tong kosong nyaring bunyinya. Karena di dalamnya ada orang yang suka teriak-teriak (?)._

* * *

Mereka semua pun hanya bisa cengo melihat tulisan di kertas tersebut.

'Apa maksudnya ini?!' batin Natalie dan Anna.

"BAIKLAH! PEMENANGNYA ADALAH BAKAUTHOR!" teriak Cowboy.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" pekik Girl-chan senang.

"APA?! PADAHAL ITU GAJE BANGET!" protes Anna dan Natalie.

'Untung Girl-chan/Author/BakAuthor datang tepat waktu! Soalnya kalau kagak, gue takut salah milih dan bakalan dibunuh sama yang kalah!' batin Lance, Thundy, Matt, dan Cowboy sambil menghela nafas lega.

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

Well, ini memang gaje! Tapi aku suka aja bikin ini! :D

Review! :D


End file.
